Solve for $n$ : $-27 = 11 + n$
Explanation: Subtract $11$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-27 {- 11}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{n} \\ -27 &=& 11 + n \\ \\ {-11} && {-11} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -27 {- 11} &=& n \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -38$